Friends on the inside
by AndyTheShinyVictini
Summary: another second person victini vore


**Hello its tornado12345, I have another one and I hope you like there :)**

* * *

It was an evening of a beautiful day in the forest as you were looking for food as you stomach was growling and you were searching every bush on the forest to at least find a few berries to consume. You searched every bush in the forest and you couldn't find a single berry as all the other pokemon had took and eaten them. You eventually gave up and sat down on an open field and sighed sadly as your stomach continued to growl from hunger.

While you sat down, you saw something moving in the bushes. You looked at the bushes and saw a Pichu leap out of the bushes in front of you. The Pichu looked at you for a moment and then heard your stomach growl again as you sighed sadly also. The Pichu saw what's wrong and frowned as it felt sorry for you. The Pichu looked at you for a moment and pulled out a good amount of berries to offer to you.

You looked up and saw the berries and got up, you sniffed the berries as they smelled so delicious. You accepted the offer and grabbed the berries, you ate the berries and they tasted so sweet. The Pichu smiled as you ate the berries. Once you ate all the berries and smiled as you stomach made contented gurgles. You looked back at the Pichu and hugged it as thank you for giving you food. The Pichu smiled even more as it hugged back.

You let go of the hug as you befriended the Pichu. You then decided to play with the Pichu as you raced with it across the field, and played other types of games with the Pichu on the big forest field. Three hours later looking at the sunset with you friend Pichu as he was happy to be your friend. You and Pichu looked at the sunset for like about an hour until the sun was no longer visible as there was only the moon and the stars.

You looked around and saw it was late and it was time to go home. You only meet Pichu, but you decided that the Pichu deserves to have a perfect place to sleep. Pichu was already getting a little drowsy after all the playing from the evening. You got up from the tree you and Pichu were sitting and you looked at Pichu who also got up and smiled back, you giggled as he did that. You smiled and proceeded to your plan as you touched his nose with sparkling dust as the Pichu giggled as your touch tickled.

Pichu smiled back and his whole body started to tickle as he closed his eyes as his body everywhere from head to toe tickled. You smiled as he laugh as your touch still tickled him, and the reason why is that you smiled as the Pichu gradually shrink in size. Pichu was still laughing as his body still tickled and he had his eyes closed which didn't make him realize the he was shrinking. After a minute of tickling Pichu's body stopped, he opened his eyes as he still giggled a little. When he opened his eyes, he saw that the whole world around him was huge now, since he was the size of a drinking pill now

Pichu got a little frightened at this and when he looked up, he saw you smiling as you were a giant to the Pichu now. Pichu meeped as he saw you but eventually managed to smile at you back nervously, now wondering how are you able to shrink him. You just giggled and lowered a paw for your friend to climb on. Pichu looked at you paw and climbed on it with a smile on his face, you lifted you paw so you can see your tiny friend as he meeped a little to see your giant face. You giggled a little as he done that, and smiled back as you then cuddled him against your cheek.

Pichu smiled back as he cuddled your cheek in return while purring, you began to purr as well as you cuddled with him. Pichu smiled as he heard you purr in delight. After a few minutes of cuddling, you grew a little as you made a huge yawn. Pichu looked at your mouth as it was looked so warm, moist and cuddly. After you yawned, you looked back at Pichu and smiled again as he grinned as he saw you mouth, you were about to cuddle with him again as Pichu managed to leap and squeeze into your mouth.

You were completely dumbfounded by this, you never though that your friend would want to sleep in your mouth, or maybe he wanted to sleep on your belly. Pichu squirmed playfully in your mouth and hugged your tongue as he loved how it was moist, warm and even cuddly. You purred in delight an you decided to use your tongue to play with him. Pichu smiled even more as he was being lick by your huge tongue. You continued to purr as you loved his taste so much, wanting to savior every last bit of it.

Ten minutes later Pichu crawled to your throat as he was ready for what you wanted to do. You were still a little surprised by this, but you preceded to tilt your head and swallow Pichu. Pichu smiled even more when he slid down your throat, rubbing it in the process. You purred more and more as he done this, in a matter of seconds, Pichu dropped into your huge stomach and instantly started to rub the walls. You purred even louder as you felt the affectionate rubs, rubbing your bulgeless belly as well.

Pichu later got drowsier as you stomach noises and heartbeat lulled him to sleep. At the same time you got drowsy as well as you lied down on the ground. A few minutes later, Pichu fell asleep as he was safe from any danger that nature can give. You eventually fell asleep as well with a smile on your face, and also have you best friend Pichu sleeping peacefully in your belly.

* * *

**I hope you like this one, peace out everyone ^^**


End file.
